


Sexytimes

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Everybody Gets Laid, Multi, Sex, Swearing, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Charlie overhears Vaggie cheating on her and gets some sweet revenge. Crack!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Sexytimes

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request a while ago asking for a fic where Vaggie cheats on Charlie and Charlie sleeps with someone else as revenge. I thought that was too sad BUT I've been stuck for ideas so I decided to do it but, my way :3 enjoy!

_"Ah! Ah! Aaah_ fuck ANGEL!"

_"Jesus Christ, Vags, you're so fuckin-UGH, fuck yeah, baby, FUCK-"_

_"Oh Angel...fuck Angel, fuck fuck right there, right there-AAAAH!"_

Charlie stood outside Angels bedroom door, her whole body trembling. On the floor was a bottle of Angels favourite liquor, shattered and oozing into the carpet. It was supposed to be a reward for all of his good behaviour for the past few weeks, she had wanted to surprise him.

But she ended up being the one getting a big fucking surprise!

_"Ah! Oh shit, Angel, put it in me! Put it fucking in-YES! OH GOD YES!"_

Vaggie. Her Vaggie. Her sweet beautiful Vaggie, the love of her life...was cheating on her! With _Angel!_

Charlie sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't understand, how could Vaggie do this? Had she not been attentive enough? Had she been spending too much time with Alastor? Why, Vaggie, why?!

_"So good...oh God, that feels so good!"_

_"Yeah, do I make ya feel good baby? Do ya like my big hard cock in-FUCK!-in you're wet pussy?"_

_"Y-yeah...yeah! OH YES ANGEL!"_

Charlie clenched her fists. So that was it? Vaggie wanted a big cock in her, huh? Well, she should've just asked, they had plenty of toys! It wasn't fair, this was so unfair!

Another cry made Charlie want to scream. What was she supposed to do now? Barge in there and demand answers? Go back to her room and cry? Neither idea was very appealing, no she wanted to do something else, she wanted...as much as she hated to admit it...

She wanted revenge. And she knew just how to get it.

In seconds she was outside Alastors office and rapping hard on the door. Hopefully he would answer before he changed her m-

"Good evening my dear! Whatever can I do for you?"

"Alastor...I need you to have sex with me!"

Alastors eyes buzzed out of focus for a moment and his smile froze on his face "Uh...excuse me my dear, I don't believe I heard you correctly?"

Charlie lunged forwards and gripped his shirt "I need you to sleep with me, Al! Right now! V-Vaggies cheating on me, she's fucking Angel even as we speak!" her voice cracked as tears threatened to spill "Please! It'll only be once, I swear!"

Static screeched through the air. Alastor gently untangled her fingers from his shirt "I see. So this is an endevour in revenge, is it?"

Charlie nodded. Alastors grin widened.

"Well then darling, lead the way!

*

Vaggie was in heaven as Angels thick cock filled her, his slender hands stroking her breasts, her thighs. She sighed happily as the pleasure built, tangling her fingers in Angels chest fluff as she leaned down for a kiss.

_"Ah...Ah...mmm, that feels nice..."_

Vaggie frowned. Was she crazy or did that sound like Charlie? She broke the kiss and sat back on Angels thighs "Did you hear that?"

"H-hear what?" Angel breathed harshly, his nails digging into her thighs "Keep movin', I'm so close-"

_"Ah...oh! Oh! Aaaah!"_

"Okay, I definitely heard something!"

"Who cares?! Aren't we kinda in the middle of something, toots?!"

"Shut-up! I think it's Charlie!"

 _"Ah! AH! OH_ ALASTOR!"

Vaggies jaw dropped. A fiery rage like she had never felt before filled her body. Mother _fucker!_

"She's cheating on me!" she to Angel in disbelief "She's fucking Alastor! Can you hear that, she's fucking cheating on me!"

Angel raised an eyebrow and gestured to the penis that was literally inside of her vagina "Glass houses, honey, you cheated first"

Vaggie glowered at him "Thats different!"

"How?!"

_"Because Charlie doesn't know I'm cheating!"_

With an angry snarl Vaggie climbed off of Angel ("Oh come on!") marched out of the room and went to the next one across. Hers and Charlie's, and from within she could hear her girlfriends ecstatic cries:

_"Ah! Alastor oh my GOD! I di-didnt know you used your tentacles for tha-aaaAAAH!"_

Vaggies teeth almost cracked she was clenching them so hard. She pounded on the door with a furious fist "CHARLIE GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

There was a gasp inside. A disappointed screech of static, and then Charlie was at the door, her cheeks flushed, hair tousled and as naked as Vaggie "Yes? Is there a problem?!"

Vaggies eye turned bright red "YES THERES A PROBLEM! YOURE FUCKING ALASTOR IN OUR BED YOU BITCH!"

"YOURE THE BITCH!" Charlie screamed back "I know you've been cheating on me with Angel, I heard you fucking him!"

"So instead of talking to me about it you decide to fuck the one demon I hate the most?!"

"I guess I thought your mouth would be too full of Angels cock to talk!"

Vaggie gasped outrageously " _I NEVER SUCKED ANGELS COCK!"_

"And whose fault is that?" Angel chimed in, leaning against his doorframe as he watched the whole debacle.

 **"** **_SHUT UP, ANGEL!"_ **

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU BETRAYED ME, CHARLIE!"

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ME FIRST!"

"I DIDNT MEAN TO! ANGEL JUST DOES THINGS THAT YOU WONT DO!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DONT WANNA DO THOSE THINGS?!"

"OH, YOURE SAYING YOU WOULD WANT TO DO THOSE THINGS?"

"MAYBE IF YOU'D BOTHERED TO ASK ME TO DO THOSE THINGS!"

_"PROVE IT!"_

With an angry scream Charlie pounced on Vaggie and the two fell on the floor in a passionate kiss. Neither heard the snap from Angels phone as he took a picture.

"...Dare I ask what is going on, here?"

Angel looked up as Alastor came into the hall, and he too had not bothered with dressing either. Angel took an appreciative look and licked his lips. _Yummy!_

"Eh, lesbian fight gone nuclear, who cares? But it looks like Charlie left ya with a little situation there, Smiles..." he grinned and placed a sultry hand on the Radio Demons shoulder "Why dontcha let the resident expert take care of ya~?"

Alastor looked down at Angels hand, then at his erection, then at the two passionately wrestling demons on the floor. He shrugged "Oh, what the Hell!"

To Angels delight Alastor took one of his hands and led him into his bedroom, firmly closing the door behind them. In the hallway, Charlie and Vaggie continued to tussle, their angry grunts turning into passionate moans as they somehow rolled into their bedroom and kicked the door shut.

Husk and Niffty stood in the hallway in shock. They had gone completely unnoticed but witnessed the whole thing, and now looked at eachother in stunned silence.

"What...the fuck...was that?" rumbled Husk

Niffty shrugged "I don't know. Wanna hook up?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking request now! Nothing gross (pee or poop) no pedophilia, no incest.


End file.
